Karrin's Writing
Summary In Realm of Magyk , Kael can come across a lore entry entitled Karrin's Writing by Karrin Lovac, which goes as follows. Lore Although it was noontide, the sun's light only just pierced through the thick canopy, making it seem quite dark as we tracked, Zach led the way with father, crouched down, picking out the small details that would escape the untrained eye. A scuff mark here, a soft hoofprint there. I figured myself a competant tracker, but Zach, he was something else. He find a trail almost anywhere, tell what animal it was, and how long ago it had passed. It was just me Zach and father, Mother was back at the campsite with the twins. Zach and Father stopped, and signalled me forward. I padded over quietly, and listened to what they had to say. "See this Karrin, what do you make of it?", said Father, motioning with his strong hands at a flat cleaned patch of ground. "Someone else has been here? No animal would move leaves aside like that.", I said. "Quite, Your sister is learning quickly ay Zach?" "Soon you'll be as good as me Kar", Zach replied, with a grin and a nod. I returned the grin. ----------------------------- Zach and I were leading the way, Father had Mark on his shoulders, and Jared at his side, Mother followed close behind, relieved to be free of the two mischievous boys for a little while. We had just entered the forest, and we'd be on the otherside by nightfall. After about an hour the treeline opened up into a small clearing, we usually stopped here when we passed through. I set down my pack, Zach did too, and we got out some lunch. Mother called me over to her, she asked me if I could go find some Zhur, an herb that was good in stews, and keeps meat from rottting. I set off, leaving the clearing and giggling antics of 6 year old children. I found the herbs some 200 meters from the clearing , in the small hollow of an oak. Stepping over the gnarled roots, I retrieved the herbs, and made for the clearing. As I neared the clearing, I noticed some strange tracks, like those of men, or orks, I dismissed the thought that they might be nearby, thinking that we would have noticed. I entered the clearing, and made for Mother. Zach was at the edge of the clearing, looking at something. "What you find Zach?" , I called. He turned an motioned me over, leaning into the edge of the clearing. He peered closer, as I made for him. There was a cry from inside the forest, prompting'' Zach to jump backwards, like he'd stepped in a fire.'' I was only meters from him when a massive burly man came crashing through the underbrush, an immense battleaxe raised above his head. I cried out. It was too late. Zach was gone, cleven in two. I screamed. Arrows whistled out of the trees, and a terrible pain ripped through my back, then me chest, I looked down, an arrow had imbedded itself in my chest. I fell. I heard the screams of Mother as the twins died, how Father screamed for me, for Zach, how the world seemed to end, it was surreal. The edges of my vision clouded, and I blacked out. Category:Lore Entry Category:Realm of Magyk